The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia Cav., of the Compositae (Asteraceae) family, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DATREOGTYVE’.
The new Dahlia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Rune Nielsen, in Stige, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Dahlia cultivar with an upright, strong and healthy growth habit, suitable for large scale container production and with good garden performance; fully double flowers creating globular-shaped flower head (composite flower heads with many ray florets) with an attractive inflorescence color.
The new Dahlia cultivar originated from a cross, made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2008, in Stige, Denmark. The female or seed parent is a Red-purple Dahlia designated 5876G (Breeder's Reference; unpatented). The male or pollen parent is a light Purple-violet Dahlia designated 5187C (Breeder's Reference; unpatented).
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in September, 2009 in Stige, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.